The Paths We Make
by KayleeThePete
Summary: An AU twist on the TV series...
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

AN: I am the authoress formerly known as **kat tru**; unfortunately I am unable to access that account so I'll be putting my work under this penname now. It has been a long time since my first foray into writing Christy fan fiction, **Unseen Scene** as **kat tru**, and while many asked for a continuation of that story and I have thought about it, so far the inspiration has not come; maybe someday it will. This is an idea that has been with me for a very long time; and now finally I have at least "gotten down on paper", so to speak, the beginning of it. It is an AU on Christy, using the TV series. But rather than starting back in Christy's time this first chapter kept bugging me to be written; saying that the whole thing needed to start here. I do not have everything set in stone yet of what shall happen, but all I know is that it is going to be one heck of a ride…

Disclaimer: I do not own Christy or anything therein; they are the property of the Marshall-LeSourd family.

~*~

**The Paths We Make**

**Chapter 1: Invtitation**

_**Invitation**_

_By Shel Silverstein_

_If you are a dreamer, come in,_

_If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,_

_A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer…_

_It you're a pretender, come sit by my fire_

_For we have some flax-golden tales to spin._

_Come in!_

_Come in!_

Thomas Mulligan was not sure what to make of it when his girlfriend of three years invited him to her family reunion.

"It'll be fun!" Maggie had said enthusiastically.

He was not so sure. Maggie had not even introduced him to her parents yet and now he was about to be inundated with at least one side of her _entire_ family.

As he steered his SUV along the winding dirt road – if you could really call it a road since it was mostly overgrown by weeds and was obviously scarcely used – he wondered why her family insisted on having the reunion so far out in the middle of nowhere.

Maggie had been peering out the windshield when suddenly her arm shot up, pointing ahead of them and quickly said, "There!" She was pointing to a turnoff area where many other vehicles were parked. "We park there and walk the rest of the way."

Tom did as she instructed. "How far is it from here?" he asked as they climbed out.

"A mile, maybe less." She began pulling the items the brought out of the back of the vehicle.

His eyebrows shot up and he eyed the large cooler, picnic basket and two folding chairs they had, along with a few smaller items in two backpacks.

"Isn't that kind of far to haul all of these things?"

Maggie had already put her backpack on her back, picked up the basket and one of the chairs; she glanced over her shoulder at him as she headed toward the trail. "Oh, come on, Tom! Where's your sense of adventure?" She turned back around to face the trail. "I know for a fact that in 1911, when there _wasn't_ a proper road, two 18 year old women walked all the way from El Pano to where we are going, which is seven miles by the way. And half the way they were fighting a rain storm!"

Tom stared after his girlfriend for a couple of moments before finally hiking his backpack further up his shoulders, tucking the other chair under his arm and picking up the handle for the cooler to pull it on its wheels.

The trail was little used but still obvious enough that you would not accidentally leave its path. Every once in a while Maggie would point something out to him, a type of plant and its medicinal uses, or an animal, and at one point a very old and rundown cabin that she told him had been home to some of her ancestors somewhere along the line. Over the years Tom had learned that Maggie's family had kept and unusually close track of their family tree and in very close contact with far extended members of their family, even very old close family friends. He knew that Maggie, off the top of her head could list off what probably amounted to about 99% of her ancestor, relations and family friends dating back around 100 years. Maggie had explained that while a smaller portion of her family would have at least annual get-togethers, a reunion like this one only occurred every five years. She had been able to talk of little else for months; Tom had heard enough names and relationships that his head was still spinning. He had always known how important Maggie's family was to her, but he had not realized how much so until she began talking about the reunion.

She had stopped a few feet ahead of him on the path and waited until he caught up; then began walking beside him. "Stop worrying so much!" She bumped her shoulder against his, grinning. "My family's gonna love you!"

Tom managed a weak smile.

Moments later the path broke through the trees into a field. There were several buildings around them, including what looked like a church. And all around tables were set up with food, pictures, items from days gone by; people were milling around, talking and laughing. Children ran in between the adults, playing games; many of the toys they used were old fashioned, including a hoop and stick, marbles, a cup and ball-on-a-string; some were working on crafts projects being taught by older children or adults. There were cries of welcome when the pair were noticed and many came over to hug Maggie and be introduced to Tom. His head was soon reeling with names, faces and relationships. Maggie was saddened to learn that her parents and brothers were running late, but she shook it off and, grinning, led her boyfriend by the hand over to an old woman in a wheelchair.

She brought them to a stop in front of the woman who looked to be in her 90's or so. "Hi, Granny Alice." Maggie leaned over and kissed the old woman's cheek.

"Granny Alice's" wrinkled face spread into a wide smile, her eyes sparkling brightly. "Well Little Maggie, as I live and breath! How are ya dear heart?"

"I'm wonderful, Granny." She turned to Tom, pulling him forward slightly. "Granny Alice, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Thomas Mulligan. Tom, this is my great-great aunt, Alice Spenser."

He nervously reached out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Alice laughed creakily as she took his hand and tugged on it to pull him closer, which he acquiesced to; allowing her to pull him into a hug. "Now, no need to be so formal, young man." She released him enough in her fragile embrace to look him in they eye. "Ya be the first boy that Maggie's ever brought home to us!"

Her great-great niece blushed and rolled her eyes. "Granny…"

Alice released Tom waving a hand at the young woman. "Now, no need to get all embarrassed, dear one, it's good ya bein' to picky."

Maggie tried to hide the ever darkening color of her cheeks; she cleared her throat as she slipped her hand through the crook in Tom's elbow. "I was about to take Tom over to the pictures and tell him about our family."

"Wonderful idea, sweets!" The old woman waved her hands, shooing them off.

"She's a very interesting lady, your great-great aunt," Tom said once they were far enough out of hearing range.

"Granny Alice is the oldest living member of our family. She's the only one who can still remember the people I am going to tell you about."

"So you were serious about telling me of your family?"

Maggie looked at him in surprise. "Of course I am. Even if they weren't my ancestors I would still love their stories because they are just so remarkable!" She bit her lip, a little shyly. "It has always been my favorite part of these reunions; hearing and telling these stories."

She brought him to a stop in front of the very long table, that was covered in photographs and sketches; they seemed to be in chronological order with towards the end pictures of people here at the reunion. She had stopped them so that they were looking down at the first image. It was a photograph of three young women who appeared to be in their late teens. They were standing on a beach, all looking rather wet and ragged, but all were grinning widely. The one on the left was the tallest; she had long light colored hair with riotous curls, her eyes sparkled with mischief. The woman in the middle was the shortest with slightly darker hair that fell in stringy bits around her face; her eyes shone with a warmth and kindness. The third woman seemed to be right between the other two in height; she had dark hair that managed to be the least ruffled; her eyes glowed with a quiet shyness.

Tom's eyes ran over each face, observing them closely. "Who are they?"

"Heather MacNeill, Christy Huddleston and Melissa Atteridge." Maggie was smiling down at the three women fondly. "They were around 17 or 18 when this was taken. They had met in high school and became best friends. Their friendship was considered odd because they were all so different. But in the end there was one thing that they all had in common, even if they didn't realize it for a long time." She looked at her love. "They had adventure in their souls, and a great desire to help others." Her gaze returned to the photograph. "I often wonder if any of them realized how remarkable their lives would turn out, or how their stories would touch the lives of their descendents…" She looked back up at him. "Would you like to hear their story?"

Tom, who had become intrigued by her words, nodded.

Maggie grinned before looking back at the photo. "Now, where to begin?" She pressed her lips together. "Hmm…Perhaps not at their school years…but maybe…on a very special train ride that Heather and Christy took after their first semester of college…One that would take them from Ashville, where Christy was born and they both attended school, to this very ground we stand on, where Heather was born and they both would begin the adventures of their lives…"

~*~

Well, I hope that that was alright writing-wise and with me starting in modern times, sort of following how the book was written and the movies were done. In the next chapter we'll actually get to see our old friends. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Ready to Go

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad people are interested in this story and were intrigued by the first chapter. Now we get to see some familiar faces and get to meet a few of the OC's I've thrown into the mix. For some reason I have decided to title each chapter after a poem or a song – God only understands how my mind works – we'll see how this turns out. I did make a slight change to the first chapter saying it was after their first _year_ of college rather than their first _semester_ – I'm not positive of the timeline of Christy's life before the story so I'm making some guesses, please let me know if I make mistakes! Please let me know what you think!

**The Paths We Make**

**Chapter 2: I Am Ready to Go**

_**By Emily Dickinson**_

_Tie the strings to my life, my Lord,_

_Then I am ready to go!_

_Just a look at the horses – _

_Rapid! That will do!_

_Put me in on the firmest side,_

_So I shall never fall;_

_For we must ride to the Judgment,_

_And it's partly down hill._

_But never I mind the bridges,_

_And never I mind the sea;_

_Held fast in everlasting race_

_By my own choice and thee._

_Good-by to the life I used to live,_

_And the world I used to know;_

_And kill the hills for me, just once;_

_Now I am ready to go!_

"Call me from El Pano once your train arrives, and write once you get settled at the mission." Melissa Atteridge hugged her two best friends tightly, while she struggled to keep in check the tears that were attempting to escape from beneath her lids.

"Of course," Christy Huddleston assured her and returned her embrace with equal force. "I wish you were coming with us."

Melissa pulled away, running a thumb under her hazel eyes to wipe away the tears. "Mother and Father won't stand for it."

"Then you'll have to come and visit," Heather MacNeill declared; her accent a strange mix between a southern drawl and Scottish brogue.

The dark haired woman smiled gratefully. "That would be wonderful."

The vivacious Scotts woman hugged her friend. "And it'd better be soon!"

"As soon as I can manage and for as long as you'll have me," she assured the taller woman.

The shortest member of their trio grinned. "Well that would require you to stay forever."

Melissa laughed tearfully. "We can dream."

"You two ready to go?"

The three women looked up at Mr. Huddleston, who had come to stand beside them without their noticing.

"Yes, Daddy." Christy nodded as she and Heather picked up their carry-on bags.

Mrs. Huddleston was waiting a few feet away, standing stiffly. She had made her sentiments on her daughter taking off for the backwoods of Tennessee well known. But as her daughter came to stand in front of her the older woman's face and posture melted a bit and she hugged her daughter tightly. "Be careful, and call and write as soon as and as much as possible."

The petite young woman swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "I will mother. I love you."

"I love you to, darling."

Julia finally released her only daughter and resumed her stiff posture, but there was love and concern clearly reflected in her eyes.

Then it was William's turn to hug his little girl. "Bye now, Girlie. Stay safe."

"Of course, Daddy."

"Doona worry Mr. Huddleston. I'll make sure she stays safe," Heather assured him, grinning.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why does that worry me more? Could it be because of the time you all went tearing along a beach on horseback or the time you talked Christy and Melissa into mountain climbing with you?"

The smile on the red-blond headed woman's face was entirely unrepentant and the aforementioned women's faces had lit up, but at the same time became red with embarrassment, at the memories.

"Twasna _really _mountain climbing; more hiking. Though, ya canna say I'm boring."

"No," William conceded, "we certainly cannot say that."

His wife looked back and forth between the two young women, seemingly reminded of their rather infamous exploits over the last few years. "You both _will_ be careful, won't you?"

Heather's expression immediately softened and she leaned forward, hugging the woman who had been a surrogate mother to her. "I promise we willna do anything foolhardy."

Julia raised her eyebrow as the young woman pulled away. "Yes, but your definition of 'foolhardy' is not quite the same as the rest of us."

"We'll be careful, Mother." Christy took her mother's hand and squeezed it gently.

The train whistle blew and William began hustling both women aboard; they got to their seats, opened the window and leaned out to wave to Christy's parents and Melissa as the train pulled away.

The petite woman bit her lip. "I miss them already."

Heather wrapped her arm around her friend. "Me too."

Ever since they had met in high school Christy had been intrigued by the highland woman's stories of her place of birth, Cutter Gap.

Heather had been born in Cutter Gap like all her family for so many generations before her; she had spent the first few years of her life in the Cove – as it was called – until her parents had died. Her elder brother, who had gone off to medical school in Scotland, came back for her and brought her with him, placing her with a distant, elderly aunt he had located in the country. The aunt, a rather odd woman named Isobel, had been widowed many years before with no children of her own and was quite happy to take Heather in, ensuring she got the best education possible. She was also happy to instill in Heather the same fierce independence that she had gained over the years and the same desire to go out and have more or less whatever adventures caught her fancy.

When it came time for Heather to attend high school Isobel decided that the girl needed to go back to America and that she herself would like to see the country her niece and nephew came from. It was at the high school Heather, Christy and Melissa met and became the best of friends. It was a friendship that defied the understanding of most: Heather was vibrant, outgoing – almost forceful – with a need to defy convention to an extent. Christy was more conventional, but passionate about things she believed in, with a heart "as big as the whole world" – according to her two friends. Melissa was the most conventional of the three, she was more introverted, though with her friends she could often come out of her shell; she had a watchful gaze and great human insight.

After high school Christy and Heather attended college; Melissa's parents allowed her to take a couple of classes but were more interested in getting her married off. Around the same time that they were starting college Isobel died. Heather had been inconsolable over losing the woman who had been guardian and grandmother to her. Christy and Melissa had remained right beside their best friend through the whole thing, from the moment she called them sobbing after finding her deceased aunt, through all the meetings with the lawyers. Isobel had left nearly everything to Heather; there were a few items she left to some friends and other kin along with a trust for her sister's – the only sibling she had – three grandchildren. Another family member came forward requesting to buy the house – one of the ancestral homes of their family – Heather sold it to them along with most of the items inside well below its worth; she only requested a few items that held sentimental value or were her own to be sent to her.

It was not long after Isobel's death that Heather started to become restless; a few months later she began talking about going back home, to Cutter Gap. All the close kin that she had left were there; her brother had returned to be the doctor for the Cove, and their Aunt Hattie, whom she spoke of with great affection, still lived there. Heather got in touch with Alice Henderson who ran the mission in Cutter Gap; the Quaker woman wrote back of the need there for more people with medical training – Heather was a trained nurse – and a teacher. With the news that the mission needed a teacher Christy felt like a fire had been lit in her head and heart; she knew then that she had to volunteer. Heather had written Miss Henderson with Christy's request and qualifications; they received a reply that, while they had no school building, "if Miss Huddleston is willing to teach outside, even under a tent in the rain, we will be happy to have her." Once they had sent Christy's affirmative reply the pair began to plan the trip…and how to tell Christy's parents. That was probably the hardest part; neither was overly thrilled at their daughter going to such a backward place where epidemics were common, along with feuding and moonshining. In the end Christy's passion and determination won out, and here they were on the train to El Pano.

During the first half of the train ride the pair held sporadic conversations and read. When a few children became fussy and unruly for their parents Heather had pulled out her guitar and played and sang several tunes to occupy them; at this point Christy pulled out her sketch book and began drawing the events and people around her; soon some of the children were looking over her shoulders, chattering excitedly over the images.

"Next stop, El Pano!" the conductor called as he walked down the aisle.

Christy put away her sketch book and Heather her guitar. The children let out disappointed sounds but obediently returned to their parents, who thanked the two young women as they gathered their belongings.

They stood on the platform watching the train disappear; Heather's attention was quickly drawn to the hills, over which they would have to go to reach Cutter Gap. She stared at the achingly familiar sight wistfully. They were going to be staying at Mrs. Tatum's Boardinghouse for the night and the next day someone would be coming to get them.

Christy watched her friend, understanding the expression on her face; the shorter woman bit her lip thoughtfully; then turned to look in the same direction. "So how far is it to Cutter Gap again?"

"Seven miles," Heather automatically answered.

"You know," Christy began casually, "we could ride that in no time."

The redhead shook her head and gestured at the sky and the trail before them. "It's too muddy and it's going to rain even more soon; a horse would break its leg trying to make that ride."

The petite brunette shrugged. "Then we'll walk; we could be at the mission before nightfall and come back for our trunks later."

Heather's head snapped toward her friend, surprised.

Christy looked back at her.

Identical smiles of humor and excitement spread across their faces.

The taller woman sobered for a moment. "Tisna an easy walk, Christy."

"And the hiking trip we went on last spring was a stroll in the park?" her friend teasingly returned.

The redhead smiled wryly. "Still this is harder and more dangerous in many ways."

Christy slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase. "Well, we can try and if it gets too hard we can turn back."

Heather slung her guitar over one shoulder and her bag over the other. "Y'do realize if your parents find out about this we'll be in more than a wee bit of trouble."

The brunette shrugged. "I think they are half expecting us to do something at least a little bit reckless."

The Scotts woman nodded. "Aye, that'd be true."

I know that the poem actually refers to death but I felt that much of it really rang true for Christy and Heather's situation; thus why I finally chose it. I have now introduced Heather and Christy, and as you can tell I have changed things quite a bit… I know that most young women in that time would not have gone hiking, but Heather has a habit of convincing her two best friends to do things they normally would never dream of doing. However in the same turn Christy and Melissa, as you'll see, are the ones who, most of the time, will put the brakes on Heather so that she does not go to far. I hope that it was alright and that I did not butcher these much beloved characters and I hope that this chapter is ok! Constructive criticism and praise are treasured!


End file.
